


Far Too Young To Die

by howlittleweare



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey is planning Ronan's birthday party and leaves Blue in charge of making sure Lynch doesn't get arrested before the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My secret santa present to theravenboys on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Blue and Ronan's friendship is one of my favorite things to talk about with tumblr user lily-blues. And the amount of fics with a take on Ronan/Blue friendship is unacceptable.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Prompts are taken, but not always filled tbh

A mosquito buzzed near Blue's ear and she swatted it away. "You want me to do what now?"

"Just hang out with Ronan, don't let him do anything stupid, and keep him away from Nino's for awhile." Gansey listed, loading a speaker system into the trunk of the Pig. Noah leaned against the side of the camero, grinning goofily up at the sky. The parking lot outside of Monmouth was barren except for the pig and Ronan's BMW. 

Blue sputtered and looked between Gansey and Noah. "You know we don't get along, right? Why doesn't Noah or Adam do it?"

"Noah's is coming to help me, and Adam's doesn't get off of work for another hour or so. I know you guys don't like each other, but it's just for a little bit," he slammed the trunk shut and glanced up at the factory. "Look, Jane, I'm not telling you to make friendships bracelets; just make sure he doesn't get himself killed before ten o'clock."

Without anymore discussion, Gansey climbed into the pig, Noah following his lead by getting into the passenger side and mock saluting Blue. "Good luck," he called.

The pig rolled out of the parking lot, its loud engine muffling any other words he might have said. Blue huffed haughtily before turning towards the industrial building and glaring at the wall of windows that she imagined Ronan standing at.

He wasn't, of course. He was inside his room, listening to loud, terrible music that made Blue cringe. She hesitated before wiping the scowl off her face and knocking on his door. The brown wooden door swung open, Ronan looked her up and down, and slammed it back in Blue's face before she could speak. With her fist still raised, the scowl quickly returned. She pounded on the door this time, and when it swung open again, she jammed her foot into the gap. Ronan glared down at her, Blue glared up at him. He was almost a foot taller than her, but she didn't back down. Blue stubbornly placed her hands on her hips. 

"What do you want? Gansey just left." He was annoyed.

"I know, I'm here to hang out with you." She was aggravated.

"W...uh... Okay?" Ronan sounded confused now.

"So, out. Come on."

Ronan squinted his eyes at her for a second before retreating back into his room and shutting off his obnoxious techno music. He came back to the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. "What are you trying to do?" Now he was suspicious.

Blue was still aggravated, mostly at Gansey, but Ronan's attitude added to her temper. "Apparently I'm trying to spend time with my great friend," she said, quite sarcastically.

A smirk cracked Ronan's mask and he walked past her. He stepped into the bathroom/kitchen thing and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He tossed it to her, Blue almost didn't catch it but managed to grab the bottle before it smashed onto the scuffed wooden floor.

Blue fidgeted in place, under Ronan's steely gaze. Chainsaw fluttered in her cage somewhere in the darkness of Ronan's room and Blue was still annoyed that Gansey chose her to keep an eye on Ronan. It was like telling her to babysit a half robot, half shark.

The rattle of Ronan's keys brought Blue out of her thoughts, where she had stood glaring at the floor with the unopened bottle in her left hand. Ronan had since crossed the room and pulled his BMW keys from a little table near the door. "Wait, where are you going? You can't leave!"  
"Sure I can. You're welcome to try and stop me," He looked back at her in sharp amusement, there was absolutely no way all of Blue's 5'2 height could stop Ronan's 5'11.

In a split second- not much thought was put into it- decision, Blue ran across the floor and down the metal stairs to catch up with Ronan, plastic coke bottle forgotten on the floor of Monmouth. He raised his eyebrow at her when she swung the passenger door open and climbed into his car. "What are you doing?"

Blue ignored his question, instead asked him "Where are we going?"

He sighed and slammed his door shut. "You'll see."

 

"I don't think this is the best idea, I'd rather not die," Blue said as a last attempt to convince Ronan otherwise. She gripped the armrest on both sides of her seat, seatbelt tightly strapped across her torso.

"Not gonna die, dying's reserved for reckless sons of bitches with too much time and money on their hands."

"You just described yourself, asshole."  
Ronan smirked dangerously in response. Blue didn't like the look of that.

The engine revved and Blue felt it through the leather seat. The green mustang next to his car revved in response. The driver and Ronan were in some intense stare down and Blue considered jumping out of the car while she could.

Before she could put an action to this thought, the light changed and both cars let off the brake. The BMW jumped forward like a jaguar on the chase, its prey: victory, adrenaline, bragging rights, whatever Ronan got out of these street races.

Blue's nails dug into the leather and she clenched her teeth tightly. Ronan laughed and gripped the steering wheel, making glances at his opponent. The mustang pulled ahead of them, Ronan changed gears, and the BMW went even faster than Blue thought it could. 

This was not how Blue expected her evening to go. She imagined drinking tea at 300 Fox Way with Maura, reading a book, hanging out at Nino's with her friends and eating greasy pizza. Not speeding down a two way street with a madman at the wheel.

"Hold tight," the madman warned before suddenly taking a sharp right at an intersection. Blue only managed to keep her head from bashing the cold window, she saw the green mustang loose traction for a second before gaining it back. That cost it dearly though as Ronan's car gained several yards between them now.

An enthusiastic laugh escaped Blue's lips and she stopped, surprised. Her heart thumping along with the fast paced bass of the music playing, adrenaline pumping through her veins, a wide smile on her face.

Blue never thought of herself as an adrenaline-junkie, but this feeling of excitement and thrill was something she could get used to.

The jaguar of a car gripped its prey by the neck as it passed the imaginary finish line both drivers had agreed to before starting the race. Both Ronan and Blue cheered joyfully as they slowed down the street. Ronan circled into an empty parking lot of a shopping center before stoping.

The green mustang driver angrily flipped Ronan off before driving off down the road out of Henrietta. Blue laughed heartily, grabbing at her chest to feel her pounding heart. Her's hands felt jittery and she felt like jumping in excitement. Ronan's sharp grin he turned on her seemed less threatening now, like he had disarmed his weapon.

A quick glance at the glowing clock on the dashboard read 10:15. "I'm hungry, let's go to Nino's to celebrate." She suggested. Gansey and the others would be waiting for them to show up.

Ronan laughed, and pulled out of the supermarket parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know/remember how tall either of them are, so I just made up heights. Sorry


End file.
